


iridescent

by hiddenclawsof



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: Iridescent is the one that transcends, one that is different, unique at every side, and for Wooseok it was Hyunggu.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by their recent (not so recent by now) instagram post where kino made this little snowman and posted a photo with the four of them.
> 
> it has been a while since i've written a wooki fic, so i hope i'm still having the feels for it? i will try to write more for wooki~

Wooseok was itching to go to the snow and play in it and on it. Maybe it was the way the once green field turned white, the way the damp, cold and freezing material envelops his legs, the way Yanan immediately perked up at the said suggestion, the way Yuto pulled him, drag him around, looking like he cannot wait to touch the snowflakes to his fingertips once again, or the way Hyunggu was smiling at him, beaming, bright and carefree, looking like the angel in disguise.

Wooseok cannot put names into it; into the budding, stirring coil in his stomach that makes his day better, easier; into the way it immediately soothes his aching joints and muscles whenever Hyunggu smiles like that. He cannot put names into the way it immediately melts into nothingness. Wooseok cannot put names into it because he believed that he didn’t need to.

The mere fact that Hyunggu was already covered with a whole amount of clothes, hanging on his petite shoulders, a fisherman cap on his head and a scarf around his neck, made Wooseok realize a lot of things.

“Wooseokie, come on!” Hyunggu breathed out loud, evident to his face the grimace from the burning sensation of the sudden cold, “You shouldn’t just stare there!” He once again directed at Wooseok, a snowball inside his fist, ready to throw it onto Wooseok’s limbs.

Wooseok couldn’t help but feel the smile grow on his face. Stretching from one end to the other. It almost hurts his cheeks, to be very honest, yet here he was, walking slowly, carefully, amidst the slight falling of his huge feet on the layered purity, to where Hyunggu was--arms open, looking like he was waiting for Wooseok to come.

Times like this makes Wooseok feel reassured. He knew he wasn’t wrong for feeling things for the dancer. He wasn’t wrong for thinking about spending the rest of their holiday breaks with him, his large hand clasped and warmed the dancer’s little calloused ones; for thinking that Hyunggu would continue to finish his lyrics to save his dear life; for thinking that maybe, _just maybe,_ Hyunggu feels the same way like he is.

He needed answers. Everyone needs those at some point, but if he gets to see Hyunggu looking beautiful like this, the transient glow of the night sky, lamp posts and reflection of the clustered snowflakes, enveloping his holy, Wooseok would be fine.

He would be fine.

Squeezed in between Hyunggu’s arms, in a desperate attempt to make themselves feel warmer.

It was the first snow of the year. People consider it a miracle, a wish-giving event, and Wooseok somehow believes that. He may not put so much importance to it before, but when he met every single member and Hyunggu, he’d always wish for the snow.

Snow, snow, snow--the one that describes the members; relationship to each other.

His reminiscing was halted when Yanan curved a ball to his and Hyunggu’s side. Like the gentleman that he is, _his words not mine_ , he made sure to hold Hyunggu’s head under his head, docking him and protecting him from what’s to come. But the supposedly older male among the four only laughed, kind of maniacally, and curved another ball to their direction, successfully starting a snowball fight.

Wooseok saw Yuto trying to run away. He just wanted to create a snowman in peace. Wooseok also saw Yanan smirking under his mask, quite impossible to think of, but when he heard a certain snort, he knew it was a smirk. But most importantly, Wooseok saw Hyunggu’s eyes smile. One that speaks more than what his mouth could ever do. One that transpires more emotion, more passion and intimacy. People have always told Hyunggu that he looks at people like they’re of his own. Like they’re precious, loved and appreciated.

Hyunggu is sensitive, emotional and a cry baby. Everyone knows that by now.

But sometimes, Wooseok gets this privilege to see Hyunggu in a different light. A very, _very_ different light.

Not that he was complaining.

“Hyung! You’ll hurt Hyunggu.” Wooseok immediately retorted, still clutching Hyunggu’s body deep into his.

Yanan seems like he didn’t understand Wooseok when he almost pleaded, so like the very mature older being that he is, he walked to where they were, almost underneath the bare figs and sticks, a few drops on their head but they didn’t care. At all.

“How would this hurt Hyunggu when you’re literally shielding over him, you giant!” Yanan always has this whiny voice. Screeching their ears, although positively, and making them feel so awake; and because it was very identifiable, Yuto snapped his head towards the other three, a hand covered the little head of his snowman and a hint of displeasure etched on his face, “Hyung we planned to make our snowman!”

Wooseok felt Hyunggu shuffle, his arms slowly circling around his waist and head nudging on his neck. Can you really blame Wooseok for feeling like he’s on top of the world? Like he can conquer any problem, any difficulties and any issues only with his head up high and fierce eyes? Can you really blame Wooseok for feeling like the man he’s so desperate to keep in his arms, clinging on him like a tall tree for the koala that he is, is his entirety?

“We should make our own!” Hyunggu exclaimed so happily. _Gosh_ \--what did Wooseok do to deserve this?

Wooseok watched Hyunggu detach himself from his stiff body. His feet wiggled as he stepped little lengths to catch up to Yuto. There Hyunggu was, slumped beside Yuto who was giggling, fumbling his hands over a huge mess of snow, forming shapes, line, poking the said mass and decorating them with anything he was able to find. He watched, and watched, like it would do him better than to bond with his other same year friends. He watched, and watched, until he felt a nudge on his side and an evident amused tone from the older.

He needed no words, only a simple and short hum from the older to realize what he was talking about. He needed no touch, no glimpse of whatever it was that Yanan was trying to make out of his facial features. He needed nothing from anybody else because Hyunggu himself was the answer.

Hyunggu’s back faced him, yet Wooseok feels like he’s seeing everything at once. Yuto already spaced out from the very entranced Wooseok’s gaze. His eyes are stuck on that silver-haired boy, blue tips running all over his strands, and when Hyunggu finally turned around, a little snowman on his palm, Wooseok thought everything just lit up in that dark, snowy night.

“Wooseokie! Look!” Hyunggu tried to make Wooseok come to his side in that instant, but Wooseok was frozen in place. He cannot feel his legs, let alone move his eyes from Hyunggu. There was that one time where the unnamed feelings would be left with a word. One that perfectly describes the said feeling of stomachache, itch and urge--one that perfectly describes Hyunggu to the Wooseok that stares alone.

_Iridescent._

He was looking, far too deep into the gaze to even notice Hyunggu looking confused with his head tilted to his side. He was looking, overly looking--”Wooseok?”

One that transcends, one that is different, unique at every side. _It was you, Hyunggu-ah_. 

“Beautiful.” Wooseok mindlessly muttered, a snow bud falling right where the tip of his nose stops.

And Hyunggu heard it.

“You thought my little snowman was beautiful?! I knew I could trust you!”

The iridescent never failed to show him another ray of light. This time, it wasn’t brighter nor was it deeper. It was enough, looking like they were rosy-hued, filled with love--his mask was pulled down to his chin, his nose wrinkled and sniffled a what seems like a snot, his eyes stared above, right at the towering figure above him, and his hands held the little snowman proudly.

And when Wooseok looked down to meet those loving gaze with glimmer, there was one thing he was perfectly sure of now. He’s really on top of the world, because right below him is _his_ world.

“Dumb baby.” Hyunggu lastly said before putting his snowman on the floor and tipping his toe to kiss the snow bud that fell on Wooseok’s nose.

  
  



End file.
